falloutnewcolumbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout: New California Wiki
Welcome to the official Fallout: New California wikia page! Lore of Fallout: New California Fallout: New California is set inside of the North-end''' of California ' near the Rocky Mountains which stretch into the region. The current year is '''2245.' The Power Armor was the most important weapon of the 21st Century U.S Military. In 2065 Power Armor tied in heavily with the Resource wars, as resources depleted the American Military couldn't maintain its vast fleet of combat vehicles. To Counter this trend the army commissioned it's leading R&D companies to develop a platform that would allow single soldiers to operate heavy weapons with ease. In 2066 Even though Multiple attempts were unsuccessful the project paved the way for breakthroughs and military Sciences, Construction and Fusion technology. The Summer of 2066 Saw the first cold fusion power cell unveiled by the United States this proved to be the final straw for the People's Republic of China a great communist superpower that was on the brink of collapse due to it's heavy reliance on fossil fuels. China demanded the U.S to share their oil reserves and technology and of course the United States refused. In 2067 A desperate China invaded Alaska In December 2067, as Soldiers and tanks landed in Anchorage the U.S military were forced to respond quickly. Key to this response was the Power Armor Project, with these Power Armor suits labeled the T-45 held a key role in halting the Chinese offense. The T-45 were good enough to hold them back, but not good enough to stop them completely. In 2076 After nearly 10 years of effort west tec delivered with a new power armor line In June 2076 saw the advanced T-51b line of Power armor, it quickly went into mass production, After many months the T-51b became the new standard issue power armor of the frontline troops in Alaska. In 2077 After the Alaskan Reclamations had ended in victory the T-51b Units were placed into China, and redeployed on Chinese frontlines. But however all was not well in the homefront, Mass food shortages thanks to a decade of war huge riots were cropping up across the country. The decision was made to deploy power armored troops to police the population. T-51b units were spread thinly but China was in an even worse position after their failed Invasion as U.S troops closed in on Beijing, The Chinese retaliated with Nuclear weapons. The Old World Perished on October 23rd, 2077. Marking the end of the Great War. Remnants of the Pre-war government of the United States, the Enclave, remain established on an Oil Rig off the coast of San Francisco, and maintain their presence on the Mainland in Navarro. This only proves even a nuclear war can’t change Humanity. War. War never changes. Fallout: New California Staff Team Fallout: New Columbia isn't just run by Kaijaba and Xalerious, as we have a dedicated team of developers and moderators who help. If you need to contact them, find them via the Discord server; https://discord.gg/QxnHW9M Moderation Team * N/A Development Team * N/A Owners * Kaijaba * Xalerious Latest activity